Yet Another Typical Day for my Party Pokemon
by theycallmemichelle
Summary: Part 3 of the series. The gang is chilling at the Resort Area. Sungs are song, people are splashed, oh and there is some cannibalism. But we all expect that cough Sparky cough . A tiny bit of language. But just a tiny bit.


_Bubbles the Empoloen is a buff-looking dude…but is really a push-over_

_Stargirl the Staraptor is the boss leader type…thing. Yes, she lived. Again. Sorry._

_Sparky the Luxray is still the same old Sparky...Beware, 'cause he's going to eat you._

_Buddy the Roserade is happy-go-lucky…resembles Shakespeare and is known to break into song._

And now for the newness of the party…

_Charlie the Charizard is the gangster…he really hates getting wet._

_Lenny the Lapras is the really hyper dude…he likes to splash people._

_(Not a good combination)_

**LENNY: **Heh, heh. We're at the resort. Heh.

**STARGIRL: **Did you just say raptorasaurus?

**CHARLIE: **…What the? He said, _we're at the resort_¸ dumbass.

**BUDDY: **It's dumb _fee_bass, please.

**BUBBLES: **Yes, yes. Mind the children.

**SPARKY: **Hey, dudes. (_Licks lips_)

**BUDDY: **Did…did you just _eat_ something?

**SPARKY: **Nope.

**ALL: (**_sighs with relief_**)**

**SPARKY: **Some_one_.

**ALL: (**_groans_**)**

**SPARKY: **Ever noticed how good little girl's taste? Mmm…delicious!

**STARGIRL: **You know, it's weird…you eat so much, yet you aren't, like, fat.

**SPARKY: **…So?

**STARGIRL: **I'm just saying.

**LENNY: **Lookie, lookie!

**BUDDY: **Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?

**LENNY: **I is in a pool. Heh, heh.

**CHARLIE: **…Why are you so dumb?

**LENNY: **I dunno. Why are you so wet?

**CHARLIE: **What? I'm not we—

**LENNY: (**_splashes Charlie_**)**

**CHARLIE: **AHHHHHHHH! I'M WET! I'M WET, I'M WET, I'M WET!

**LENNY: **I know you are, but what am I?

**CHARLIE: **YOU? YOU, MY DUMB LITTLE LAPRAS, ARE A—

**BUBBLES: **We decided to censor this part, only to not mentally and emotionally scar the minds of children everywhere for life.** (**_Waits a looong time_**) **Okay. I think we're good**.**

**CHARLIE: **AND ANOTHER THING, YOU—

**BUBBLES: **False alarm. (_Waits even longer_) Okay. Let's continue.

**CHARLIE: **(_is turned away from Lenny and is panting angrily but seems to be calmed down_)

**LENNY: **_(splashes Charlie) _Heh, heh. I is defiantly splashing you.

**CHARLIE: **…I—

**BUBBLES: **Annnnnnd…I spoke too soon. Here, Lenny—(_hands Lenny a coloring book_) go and do…something.

**CHARLIE: **Good, maybe that'll shut him up and keep him busy.

**STARGIRL: **Tsk, Tsk, all of you. Just because Lenny is mentally challenged does not mean we must…use vulgar language like Charlie. It is simply barbaric. We must all learn to channel our inner fury into something less…violent.

**SPARKY: **Oh, yeah? Like what?

**CHARLIE: **Singing? (_Snickers with Sparky_)

**STARGIRL: **Yes, exactly! That's the spirit, Charlie!

**BUDDY: **I say we sing a song to cheer Charlie up!

**BUBBLES: **Agreed! You start, Buddy!

**BUDDY: **Charrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…. You look quite down, with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown—

**BUBBLES: **Theeeee world doesn't have to be so graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**STARGIRL: **Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrlieeeeeee, you know life's a mess when you're feeling blue always in distress—

**BUDDY: **I know what can wash that sad awayyyyy! All you have to do is…

**ALL: **Just put a Cherubi in your earrrrr!

**CHARLIE: **A Cherubi in my ear?

**ALL: **Just put a ripe Cherubi right into your favorite ear!

**BUDDY: **It's true—

**CHARLIE: **Says who?

**BUDDY: **So true, once it's in your gloom will disappear!

**BUBBLES: **The bad in the world is hard to hear!

**STARGIRL: **When in your ear a Cherubi cheers!

**BUDDY: **So go and put a Cherubi in your ear!

**ALL: **Put a Cherubi in your earrrrrr!

**CHARLIE: **I'd rather keep my ear clear!

**BUDDY: **You will never be happy if you live your life in fear!

**BUBBLES: **It's true—

**CHARLIE: **Says you!

**BUDDY: **So true, when it's in the skies are bright and clear**!**

**BUBBLES: **Oh, everyday and every year!

**BUDDY: **The sun shines bright on this big blue sphere—

**ALL: **So go and put a Cherubi. In. Your—

**STARGIRL: (**_in a VERY VERY HIGH VOICE_**) **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

**SPARKY: **_(can't stand the noise and eats her)_

**CHARLIE: **Oh, and of course Sparky eats her.

**LENNY: **Oh my god, lookie! Lookie!

**ALL: **_(gasps)_ what?!

**LENNY: **_**(**__points at his coloring book) _I drew a line!

**ALL: …**

**LENNY: **_(slowly grins)_

THE END

**Review or Sparky eats you!**


End file.
